Rika Minami
Rika Minami (南リカ, Minami Rika) is a sniper within the prefectural police. She is Shizuka Marikawa's best friend as well as her roommate. About Rika is the chief of first squadron in the prefecture police and an expert sniper in the Special Assault Team sent to clear the nearby airport of any zombie stragglers. She is close friends with Marikawa Shizuka and has the desire to go and save her from the outbreak of zombies. Appearance Rika is a tanned female with purple hair. It is shown that she wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Underneath her combat uniform, she wears a white sports bra. History Nothing is known about Rika's history at the moment. The only thing that is revealed is that she has been friends with Shizuka for a long time and that the two are rommates. Personality Rika's personality can be seen as straightforward and easy-going. She on many occasions in both the anime and the manga shows that she is very open about the subject of sex with her sniper partner, Tajima. Also, she is a calm and collected individual who displays amazing sniping skills, as shown when she is mentioned as ranking within top 5 of the country's snipers. She is depicted as a honorable person and has deep respect for her comrades. Plot Unbeknownst to Rika, the group stayed at her residence and fled in her Humvee. She has been held up in the same airport alongside surviving passengers who were supposed to fly out with surviving Special Assault Team and Special Security Team operatives alongside airport security guards, customs officers and firefighters in clearing the airport of any stragglers by reducing the zombie strength. (Manga) * A scene is shown where a submarine shoots the nuclear warhead into the air. The scene then jumps to Rika Minami at the airport's runway with her friend. Rika and her friend are shown shooting "them" along the runway. Moments later, her friend is ambushed by one of "them" and is bitten on his leg. She asks if he has any requests, but none that he can have fulfilled in the amount of time he has left. He then says he will sacrifice his life and make the tanker that he was sitting next to explode, killing some of "them" in the process. She later receives a phone call from Shizuka and they have a very brief conversation before the whole area goes into a massive blackout due to an EMP surge that cuts off all communications and vehicle engines. She has not been seen since, and it is unknown what happened to her afterwards. Its revealed in Chapter 28 that Rika did survive and because of her a few other people at the airport managed to live through the E.M.P surge and "them" and is now heading into the city to help Shizuka. Trivia *In the anime, Rika and Tajima's mission to the tanker was taken out. It instead skipped right to the scene that occured just before the EMP wave. *It was mentioned that Rika is one of the top 5 snipers in the world. It is not mentioned what her ranking is. Category:Other Characters